


Шутка ли?

by son_karla



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: текст связан с эпизодом ссоры Шута и Фитца из книги "Золотой Шут", после того как Шут падает на пол. персонажи не в характере. Фитц - точно. и еще, Фитц, кажется, не в возрасте.





	Шутка ли?

_«не трать дыханья на моё имя»  я приду и так_

_«ах, любовь моя, кособокая»_

_«что же ты молчишь, волчье солнышко?»_

_«здесь – никогда»_

  
  
*  
  
Я отнес его безвольное тело на своих руках в его же постель. Какая ирония. Но вряд ли ты оценишь.  
Я уложил его, точно младенца, на сбитые простыни, оглаживая его волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы золотой песок. Упуская.   
И тут он открыл глаза. И губы: не прикасайся ко мне!  
Он скривился от омерзения, ярости, слабости. А я рассвирепел. Ах так? И схватил его за запястья, запечатав его руки своими у него над головой, и склонился над ним так низко, чтобы выпалить ему прямо в лицо: разве это не то, чего ты желал?  
Я смотрел на него в упор, словно мог высосать его до краев этим взглядом. А он не узнавал меня, будто перед ним был чужой, злой, зверь. Который забыл, кто сильнее. Шут медленно оторвал наши сцепившиеся руки - рыбьи морды - от подушки, и, возведя их между нами стеной, повторил, слово в слово, будто все другие забыл: не прикасайся ко мне!   
Он оттолкнул меня.  
Я не вышел, я вылетел от него, как выпущенная стрела. Я носился по замку, по городу, словно ночь могла остудить мою злость. Но на кого я был зол, я уже не знал. Я оставил Шута болеть одного, вонзив нож своих слов ему в спину, и знал об этом. Гори Эда, гори Эль. Я испугал его сегодня, я испугал его. Вот тебе и Изменяющий. Я испугал самого себя.  
  
*  
  
На рассвете я стоял у закрытых дверей его комнаты. И не знал, что мне делать. Мне хотелось снести их с петель, вытащить его из кровати и вытрясти из него, что? Любовь? Разве я уже не сделал этого? Как страшно. Я впервые почувствовал себя сиротой. И вошел. Как тот, кто должен украсть. Открыл дверь в его роскошные покои, и трясся, как малолетний конокрад на пороге конюшни. И он тоже дрожал, и тихонько скулил, как новорожденный больной жеребенок. Лихорадка ли, гнилые слова ли, но они жгли его изнутри, опутав мокрым саваном перекрученных простыней и одежд. Я присел на краю, в такой близости и в такой дали от него… и смотрел на него, смотрел на него, словно это могло что-нибудь изменить. Я протянул руку и коснулся его: влажная кожа пылала огнем под моими пальцами. И я раскрыл его, высвободил, раздел. Тело его, хрупкое и какое-то насквозь беззащитное… Отчего ты не женщина?   
Я провел по его ключицам его же мокрой одеждой, спустился к животу, собирая лихорадочный бисер, вдоль ног... клянусь, я ничего не почувствовал, кроме сожаления, только сожаление. Я клянусь. Ни стыда, ни жара.   
Я повернул его, чтобы высушить спину… расписной шелк, где змеи сливались с драконами. Я провел пальцами вдоль хребта, не твоего, не твоего.   
Тебя я укрыл, закупорил, подоткнув одеяло.   
  
*  
  
Я не узнал его, когда он поправился. Холод, которого он всегда так боялся, сочился из него, точно из темной пещерной глуби. Лед один. И слова, как хлыст, и глаза.   
И он отпустил меня: ты свободен, Том.  
Вот и все.  
У меня раздувались ноздри от ярости, разрывалось сердце от крови и боли.   
Это твоя безграничность, Любимый?  
  
*  
  
Баккип может быть пустыней. Он это умеет. Я блуждал в нем, как потерянный караван. Я утратил себя. Мои дни были серы, точно камни, из которых выстроен замок, а ночи - черны, словно драконьи глаза у него на спине. Видения этих переплетенных чудовищ, объятых пламенем, пожирающих друг друга, приходили ко мне во сне, вместе с липкими видениями его беззащитного жаркого тела, раскинутого на простынях. Я сходил с ума, не сходясь с ним.   
Он не сказал мне ни единого слова. Я смотрел на него, следил за ним изнутри своей темницы, замурованный в потайном коридоре, отлученный от мира блестящих вельмож, я подглядывал за ним, как шпион, как ребенок, как дурак. Пока ты, золотой лорд, улыбался прелестницам.   
Я не льстил себе.   
  
*  
  
И больше не мог ждать. Не смотря на приказ - не мог быть свободным. И ничего так не желал, как услышать его - Шутом. Чтобы он ни говорил - нет никакой Янтарь, нет никакого Голдена, будь они прокляты, есть лишь Шут, мой Шут, которого кто из нас умертвил?  
  
*  
  
И я поймал его, как служанку, в коридорах моей пустыни. Я прижал его к стенке, как девку, как приговоренного, чтобы заставить его говорить со мной. Но он молчал. И тогда я поцеловал его, со всей разъяренной неутоленностью, я впился в него губами, зубами, всем телом. Мой волк рычал на меня. Но он отпихнул меня, его глаза горели от злости, тоски и брезгливости. И тогда мой Шут сказал мне, мой Шут сказал мне: никогда, никогда я не захочу делить с тобой это. Я почувствовал себя грязью, недостойной липнуть к его подошвам.  
  
*  
  
Я нашел их на склоне холма в снегу. Сухие зимние ягоды, пылающие на ветру, как мое сердце. Я порвал рукав и кожу, пока добрался до них. Я принес их ему, сложенными ветка к ветке, кровавые сморщенные цветы. Но его дверь была заперта. И где он – мне не у кого было спросить. Я ждал его под этой дверью, как пес ждет хозяина, рогоносец - неверную, боясь, что он не придет или придет не один. А когда он, наконец, вернулся, то смотрел на меня, и жалость его была такой же холодной, как и он сам. Я сжег свои волчьи ягоды в кухне под кипящим котлом.  
  
*  
  
И были горькие дни, очень много дней, и еще горше ночи, бесконечные и безнадежные ночи, когда я не знал, кто я, кто он, где я, где он - я наполнялся песком и снегом. Мой волк выл вместе со мной, пока я звал его, умолял его, заклинал. Мой Шут, мой каменный дракон, опустился на траву и уснул, а я не мог дотянуться до него, не мог дозваться. И скребся под его дверью, как крыса с его детского скипетра. Но я дождался его.   
Мой Шут, мой каменный дракон, мой лорд, моя леди - опустили ладонь на мою усталую голову - тонкие прохладные пальцы короновали меня. И я накрыл их своими. И прижал к губам.


End file.
